


One Phone Call

by FrickingKaos



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickingKaos/pseuds/FrickingKaos
Summary: Nick gets himself into trouble and Kevin comes to bail him out.





	

It was supposed to be a nice night out. 

 

Supposed to be. 

 

Nick went to the bar for dinner and ordered a drink. One drink turned into two. Then three. 

 

He couldn't stop. He was having a good time with his friends. It was a nice getaway, having some down time before his tour started in February. The Florida Keys were his escape from everything. From his impending fatherhood to tour life. He just wanted to get away and be Nick for a minute. 

 

It was only supposed to be a minute. 

 

Next thing Nick knew, he was being pushed into the ground by a large man, while he heard police sirens. 

 

No good would come of this. 

 

Nick suddenly remembered the time he'd been in a fight in a club in LA or someplace like that...in his party days. He had spent years convincing everyone he wasn't that person anymore. That he wasn't the party boy who got into trouble. Trouble always found him. He had forgotten to convince himself. 

 

"You have the right to remain silent..." 

 

Nick fought back tears as they threw him in the back seat of the police car, wondering what would happen now. He hadn't hit the other guy too bad, maybe he'd get off with a misdemeanor. Maybe he would be lucky..but he also feared the worst. He was about to be a father and he was ashamed of himself. This was not how fathers should act. He didn't want to be like his own father, a man that liked to drink and get loud. A man that didn't care how he looked to others and disregarded others feelings. Nick didn't consider that man his father anymore, he barely remembered the last time he'd spoken to him. 

 

"What are we going to do, man?" his friend asked from the cell next to his. Nick hated being behind bars, this was the last place he thought he would end up. Not again. 

 

"I dunno but we get a phone call. I'm hoping they let me soon, it's getting late." Nick said, rubbing his bloodshot eyes. The alcohol was wearing off but he felt the pain in his eye from being punched. His head throbbed as he thought of his current options. There weren't many people he could call. Lauren was pregnant, she didn't need the stress. AJ was with Rochelle in LA and wouldn't come to Florida. Brian hardly spoke to him these days so he wasn't even going to attempt. 

 

Nick smiled to himself. He knew one person that would come. He just was scared to death of calling him. 

 

Ring. 

 

Please pick up. 

 

Ring. 

 

Please......

 

"Hello?"

 

Nick almost hung up when he answered, his stomach in his throat. He felt his breath catch there like a golf ball was lodged inside, he almost pissed himself. He knew what he was in for dialing this number. 

 

"Kevin?" 

 

Kevin sounded annoyed and a little baffled. 

 

"Nick why are you calling me from the Key West police station?"

 

Fuck. 

 

"It's a funny story actually...but can you-"

 

"I'm on my way."

 

Double fuck. 

 

The dial tone came over the ear piece and Nick hung up, feeling sweat forming on his face. Why was he so scared? Maybe it was because he knew Kevin would be so disappointed in him and he would surely yell at him. At least that's what Nick was expecting. It seemed like eternity but Nick was let out of the jail to find Kevin standing there, leaning against his car with his arms crossed. 

 

"Get your ass in the car."

 

Silently Nick obliged. Most of the car ride to Nick's house was silent. Nick opened his mouth a few times but Kevin looked so stern that he didn't say anything. 

 

"So are you going to tell me what happened or are you just going to sit there?" 

 

Nick practically jumped out of his skin when he spoke. 

 

"I got into a fight. It was nothing... "

 

"Were you drunk?" 

 

Nick wondered if Kevin would notice if he jumped out the window. The idea fluttered away just as quickly as it had come. No. He was going to face the music. 

 

"A little."

 

Kevin grunted a little, sounding like half a chuckle and half a spurt of disgust. 

 

"Are you insane? You were doing so good. What happened to you? I thought this was behind you, Nick. I thought you were done doing things like this. You're about to be a father." he said angrily, concentrating on the road. Nick wanted to slap him. 

 

"Oh come on, like you've never done anything bad in your life, Kev. I made a mistake. I know what I did. If you thought I was so terrible why did you come bail me out? Why come at all?"

 

"Because I care about you. Is everything okay with you and Lauren? Why were you even in that bar?"

 

Nick thought for a minute and then he just lost it, tears that had been threatening to spill over began to fall down his face. 

 

"I didn't mean to..." 

 

The tears wouldn't stop. He told Kevin everything, how he had gotten drunk and punched someone in the face, all because he let his temper get the best of him. He told him how the pregnancy was worrying him, that he wouldn't be a good father because he didn't know how. Kevin was silent the whole time, nodding. He ended up pulling over, getting out of the car and just embracing him. Letting Nick cry and rubbing his back. There were no spoken words exchanged for a long time, Nick's sobs were the only sound. 

 

"I never want to hear you say you're a failure again." Kevin started. Nick wiped his eyes, feeling slightly better but not any less stressed. He knew he was probably all over the news, he dared not turn on his phone. 

 

"...but I am a failure.. This isn't me, Kevin. That was the old me. He wasn't invited. Tonight was supposed to be fun." Nick sniffled. 

 

"You shouldn't have drank at a bar. That was your first mistake. You know what happened last time. You really need to be more careful. You could have really hurt someone...you could have - "

 

"Fuck. Here we go. Here comes the lecture. I already said I fucked up. I'm a screw up. I couldn't even win a dancing competition. I can't do anything right. How the fuck am I supposed to raise a child?" 

 

Kevin frowned at him but this time it wasn't out of disappointment. It was understanding. 

 

"Is that what this is about?"

 

"Well...yeah..."

 

"How many times have I told you that you can do anything you put your mind to?" Kevin asked, his hand on Nick's shoulder. 

 

"Plenty."

 

"Okay, and how many times did you listen?"

 

"None." Nick said matter-of-factly. It was the truth but at the same time it was also a lie because he knew Kevin was the whole reason he changed. Kevin had given him that book and while at first he didn't believe it would help, he eventually picked it up and read it. 

 

I love you, little man. 

 

A hint of a smile played at Nick's lips and Kevin smiled back, knowing he had calmed his little brother down. 

 

"I'm sorry, Kev. I didn't mean to drag you all the way down here because I screwed up. I just was so stressed. Stressed about tour, about being a dad...losing Dancing With the Stars...it's just been a lot. I wanted to get away for a while." Nick sighed. He ran a hand through his hair, feeling disgusted with himself. 

 

"Look, I know this is where I would usually tell you everything is going to be okay...but I can't promise that. I just want you to know that I believe in you, like I always have." 

 

Nick smiled a bit, he was right. Kevin always did believe in him. More than anyone in the band, next to Brian. Even during his break from the group Kevin always kept in touch. It was good to have him back. 

 

"When Lauren told me she was pregnant I almost crapped my pants on live TV. It scared me to death because of what kind of people my parents were. I mean, the kid isn't even born yet and I'm already fucking up. What's going to happen when my son is born? How did you deal with it when Mason was born?" Nick asked. 

 

"I had a lot of practice taking care of you so for me it wasn't hard." Kevin said, and they both laughed. 

 

"Are you saying I am a child?"

 

"Do you really want me to answer that question, Nick?" 

 

Nick just smiled at him. 

 

"Well, let's get you home. Lauren is probably worried sick about you and she doesn't need the stress." 

 

Kevin got back in the car and they were silent for another couple minutes, before Nick spoke again. 

 

"Can we stop for food? I'm hungry." 

 

"You're always hungry."

 

"Well I was kind of occupied." Nick said, in a half serious and half sarcastic tone. 

 

"Okay fine. We'll stop at McDonald's and I'll buy you a fry or something." Kevin pulled out into the traffic as Nick pouted. 

 

"That's all I get?"

 

"Well we are sharing."

 

"Um, I didn't say you were getting anything."

 

"I fly out here to bail your ass out of jail, and you're not going to share your fries? That's the thanks I get? " Kevin said jokingly as they laughed. He loved seeing Nick happy and knew laughter was a great distraction for him. Brian did the same thing, instead of showing his feelings he would crack jokes to hide it. 

 

"You're the one who answered the phone." Nick said, adjusting his position in the passenger seat again. 

 

"Why do I put up with you?"

 

"Cos you love me." Nick said, pretending to bat his eyelashes and grinning. Kevin smiled as they pulled into the McDonald's drive thru, he never answered Nick but it was true. He'd do anything for him, just like Nick would do the same. 

 

That's what brothers were for after all.


End file.
